grimadventuresfandomcom-20200223-history
The Boogeyman
The Boogeyman, (usually just called''' Boogey') is a recurring villain in the show. He is the main antagonist of ''Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure as well as the true antagonist in Wrath of the Spider Queen (though he only appeared in flashbacks). As his name implies, he is a professional Bogeyman. He also has his very own crew and pirate ship, as well as a law degree (but he is not a very good lawyer). He lives in an apartment in the Underworld. He was Grim's classmate and bully. Appearance Boogey has mint green skin, purple eyes and is hairless, although he is always seen wearing a hat of some kind. He has large, pointy ears, long curved nose, and sharp teeth. His fingernails are long and dirty. He is just as tall as Grim, and stands out with his unique sense of fashion. Casually, he is barefoot and wears a blue nightshirt and a red fez. Sometimes, he wears a pair of glasses. Personality Boogey has the role of the stereotypical bully down cold. He is a snake in the grass, conceited, ruthless, crass and intolerably full of himself. He has a life-long history of tormenting people by bullying, pulling nasty pranks (in particular), extortion and childish name-calling. His pet punching bag is Grim, who, still in adulthood, falls for the childhood bully's old tricks. He used to torment Grim and others from school to make them look like idiots. But even with all the imaginable qualities of a "Class A Twerp", Boogey finds it impossible to scare modern day children, with the exception of sissies and Irwin. He is very self-conscious about that and blames it on, in his words, "cartoons, and video games and the tuba". The only thing he is really good at is being a pain. His old middle school yearbook crowned him as "Biggest Jerk". Abilities Boogey can shapeshift, make people hallucinate and trap them in endless nightmares. (He calls this "Scareology") He is also able to posses objects, and this is probably how he moves around in strangers' homes unseen. History Boogey's first appearance was "Bully Boogie" where he returned to ask Grim for a final scare-off, which Grim won. Boogey was banished to the Nightmare Realm due to losing the bet. Boogey returned as the primary antagonist in Billy and Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure to get revenge on Grim and his friends. He put them on trial for Grim misworking, abusing his powers and constantly losing his scythe. He won the trial and was granted custody over them, offering to send them as far away as possible. His real plan, however, was to sail to the Isle of Peril to find Horror's Hand and try to convince Mandy to become his friend, so she would protect him. He punishes her rejection by cursing her with a sleep spell filled with infinite nightmares, which is eventually broken by Irwin, who uses the oppurtnity to kiss Mandy to wake her. All characters continue trying to find Horror's Hand. Upon finding the Hand, he's confronted by his worst fear: not being scary. He suffers from a series of accidents, which results in him getting amnesia and now being afraid of everyone and everything, and secludes himself in his home. Grim reveals that the hand was turned off, so the hand did not actually make Boogey see anything. This was Boogey's final present day appearance in the series. He last starred as the true antagonist in Wrath of the Spider Queen, as a middle school student, in a series of flashbacks depicting him being cocooned by Velma Green, stung and put up on a flagpole and humiliated, sabotaging the selection for a new Reaper, as well as destroying Grim and Velma's friendship. He did not succeed because of cheating, and Grim threw him into a crack by parting the auditorium's floor in front of everybody, making a lasting impression that eventually won Grim the election. Gallery Trivia *Boogey's mother appeared in Wrath of the Spider Queen, as the only one cheering for him. She has the same skin tone as her son and blue hair. * He is voiced by Fred Willard, who occasionally voices villains who have an optimistic personality and enjoy informing to persuading others in animated series, such as Swindle from another Cartoon Network show, Transformers Animated. *His eyes changes from purple to black in Billy and Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure. *Boogey's favorite brand of milk is 100% Pure Zombie Milk. He seems to have an overall fondness for milk. *In Big Boogey Adventure, Boogey was included in the slideshow featuring everyone who stole Grim's scythe (with a few exceptions), despite the fact he never stole the scythe. **In the same scene, many other characters who were never seen stealing the scythe are said to have stolen the scythe, including characters who hadn't been used prior and inanimate objects. Presumably, the incidents were simply never seen in the show or he might've made them all up. *He is the reason why Grim became the Grim Reaper. *He does not like cartoons, video games and the tuba. *In "Big Boogey Adventure", he wears the same boots almost the entire movie. He wears them when in court and on his ship. *In addition to having a grudge against Grim, Boogey's also got a grudge against Billy and Mandy (and, to a lesser extent, Irwin). es:Coco Category:Characters Category:Inhabitants of the Underworld Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Monsters Category:Pranksters Category:Bullies Category:Supernatural beings Category:Antagonists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Demons Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy characters